Draco & Harry
by Bliblou
Summary: UA. Harry Potter, héritier des ennemis de la famille Malfoy, rencontre un jour par hasard leur héritier. Jusqu'à la mort, ils s'aimeront. Slash. HPDM. Remake de Roméo et Juliette, le film. OS en trois partie. HAPPY END
1. Chapter 1

**Coucouuuuuuuuuuu…**

**Bon alors, j'ai décidé de séparer cet OS en trois partie parce que une ça faisait vraiment trop long et ça me chagrinait d'avoir si peu de review avec tous ce que j'ai écrit.**

**Donc, voila ! J'espère que ca plaira à ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, et que ca plaira toujours autant à ceux qui l'ont déjà lu, si ceux-là ont envie de le relire !**

**Bisous**

**Draco+Harry**

**Lucius Malfoy** : Montaigu père **James Potter** : Capulet père.

**Narcissa Malfoy** : Montaigu mère **Lily Potter** : Capulet mère

**Draco Malfoy** : Roméo Montaigu **Harry Potter**: Juliette Capulet

**Hermione Granger** : Rosaline (la copine de Roméo) **Pansy Parkinson** : Paris

**Blaise Zabini** : Mercucio (je voulais pas lui parce qu'il meurt) **Ron Weasley** : Tibalt

**Théodore Nott** : Benvolio

**Sévérus Rogue** : Le prêtre **Mme Pompresh** : Nourrice

**L'apothicaire…**C'est une surprise !

Deux familles, égales en noblesse, dans la belle Vérone, où nous plaçons notre scène, sont entraînés par d'anciennes rancunes à des rixes nouvelles qui souillent de leur sang les mains des citoyens.

Des entrailles prédestinées de ces deux ennemis a pris naissance, sous des étoiles contraires, un couple d'amoureux dont la ruine néfaste et sinistre devra ensevelir dans leur tombe l'animosité de leurs parents.

Vérone, par ce matin d'été était déjà très chaud et Draco Malfoy, suivant le trajet du soleil, était sortit à l'Aube pour bénéficier pleinement de la vue magnifique qu'offrait le levé de la grande boule de feu sur le lit de la mer.

Assis sur un muret, contemplant, l'air béat, la magnificence absolu qui passait peu à peu devant lui, Draco était comme un prince, tout ce qui pouvait le rendre heureux était là, sous ses yeux, et la liberté qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui ne faisait que renforcer son sentiment de bien être.

Une bonne journée s'annonçait.

« Dracooooooooooooooooooooooo ! »

Ledit Draco éclata de rire en se retournant et aperçut Blaise courir vers lui puis arrivé enfin après plusieurs pas de course, se pliant en deux et reprenant son souffle par grandes bouffées salvatrices.

« T'as pas l'impression d'en faire trop non ? » Demanda Draco en passant ses jambes de l'autre côté du muret, tournant ainsi le dos au soleil qui montait de plus en plus haut dans le ciel, passant derrière quelques nuages qui venaient obscurcirent légèrement ce parfait matin d'été.

« Pfff…comme si c'était mon genre. Je cours vers toi, et manque de mourir par manque d'air

et voilà comment tu m'accueilles. Merci Dray, vraiment. On ne fait plus d'ami comme toi aujourd'hui. »

Il s'arrêta dans sa tirade en apercevant le sourcil relevé et les yeux hilares du blond devant lui.

« Continus Blaisou, j'y croyais presque. »

Blaise fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, affichant une moue adorable qui fit encore plus rire le blond.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtain, le visage doux et ovale, les yeux d'un marron profond ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à la vue des orbes grises tempête pétillantes de malice et de bonheur de son meilleur ami.

« Allez Dray, sois sérieux deux secondes, j'ai une super nouvelle pour toi…. »

Draco fixa alors Blaise d'un air exagérément sérieux et celui-ci ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

« Tu es trop adorable comme ça. As-tu déjà été sérieux une seule fois dans ta vie Dray ? »

Le blond ne fit que lui tirer puérilement la langue et lui fit un signe de tête pour l'enjoindre à exposer sa fabuleuse idée.

« Bien bien bien…ce soir…il se trouve que les Potter font un bal masqué, et j'ai pensé avec la coopération de Théo, que nous pourrions, mais alors très discrètement, nous incruster dans cette parfaite petite soirée mondaine ? Nn ? Pas bête la guêpe hein ? »

« Blaiiiiiiiiiise, si il se passe le moindre truc c'est moi qui prends. Mon père serait fou de rage que j'y sois retourné, déjà la dernière fois, j'ai cru ma fin proche alors là, dans un bal en plus… »

« Moui mais…il y aura Hermione… »

Blaise eut un sourire victorieux en voyant l'excitation et la joie envahirent le visage du blond.

« Alors ? » Demanda t-il.

« Ho ben, tu sais, la colère de mon père passe assez facilement, au pire, j'irais chez Sev…hihi ! Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Mwarf, allons donc visitez le si prestigieux manoir des Potter. »

« Je veux que tout soit prêt pour cinq heures, les invités commenceront à arriver vers six heures trente et je ne veux aucun retard. Aucun. »

James Potter, grand brun aux yeux marrons fixaient avec sévérité son personnel qui notait vivement tous ses ordres pour le bal masqué qui aurait lieu le soir même.

Il reprit une dernière fois un air encore plus sévère et les congédia d'un geste de main avec un simple « j'attends le même travail que d'habitude, merci »

A peine le dernier domestique sortit qu'un faible rire retentit et James sourit doucement, se retournant vers l'escalier de marbre qui montait aux étages du manoir et où se trouvait présentement la perle de sa vie, son petit prince personnel, son rayon de soleil.

« Est-ce que c'est moi qui te fais rire mon ange ? »

Le brun ne lui répondit que par un nouvel éclat de rire, plus puissant cette fois, mais toujours avec ce ton cristallin envoûtant.

James s'approcha des escaliers et vint à la rencontre de son fils, tendit la main, que le jeune homme saisit, et l'attira à lui, respirant doucement les effluves de parfum, odeur de rose légère qui envahissait l'air aux alentours de son fils.

Il le serra contre lui un moment, jusqu'à ce que le garçon ne se détache de lui et le fixe un rien suspicieux.

« Que se passe t-il donc père ? Il est rare que tu me prennes ainsi dans tes bras, surtout dans un lieu aussi fréquenté que le grand hall. »

James sourit doucement, un petit air énigmatique accroché aux visages…Mais Harry ne fut pas dupe, la tristesse certaine qui planait dans les iris de son père ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Père ? » Insista Harry.

« Je…Ce soir, mon fils, tu rencontreras une jeune fille qui t'est promise depuis ta naissance, elle est de très haut rang, un sang noble, une jeune comtesse très agréable. »

Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire.

La bouche entrouverte, il fixait son père comme si il était devenu fou, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire n'était qu'une plaisanterie idiote…mais au fond de lui il savait que non, il avait seize ans depuis bientôt deux mois et savait bien que son père devait avoir tout fait pour repousser ce mariage. Tout, mais pas assez pourtant. Ce n'était pas assez long. Il ne voulait pas être enchaîné maintenant.

Les larmes envahirent doucement ses yeux et il vit clairement que son père allait dire quelque chose mais il n'en avait cure, il fit volte face et monta dans les étages, appelant dans tous les couloirs, la voix enrouée par les larmes, sa nourrice.

« Pompom ! » Appela t-il encore au détour d'un couloir.

Il s'arrêta un instant et maudit la taille du manoir et alors qu'il allait repartir quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras.

Il se retourna d'un bond et se retrouva nez à nez avec Ron, son cousin et ami…mais un tantinet collant.

« Harry, qu'est ce qu'il te prends ? Je t'ai entendu crier. Mais…tu pleures ? qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Le brun retira son bras de la poigne de son cousin, grand, roux, les yeux froid et le visage doux et sévère à la fois. Il s'essuya rapidement les yeux et s'écarta encore d'un pas de Ron.

« Tu dois le savoir Ron, mon père te dit toujours tout de toute manière. »

Le roux ne sembla pas comprendre puis au bout de quelques instants écarquilla les yeux, avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Alors il te l'a dit ? Je pensais qu'il ne le ferait que ce soir. »

« Parce qu'en plus il voulait me mettre sur le fait accomplit sans même me prévenir. Je le déteste. Je te déteste aussi. Tous, toujours en train de comploter derrière mon dos. Je suis trop jeune, trop fragile. Trop adorable pour partager vos petits secrets tachés de sang. Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dehors. Vos batailles idiotes entre les Malfoy et notre si illustre famille. Combien y a-t-il de mort par jour Ron hein ? Combien ?...Je ne veux même pas le savoir. Vous me dégoûtez tous. »

Et sans un regard de plus, il fit volte face et s'éloigna en courant de Ron, rejoint par James qui était resté caché derrière le pan de mur.

« Seigneur, je voudrais tellement pouvoir empêcher ce mariage. »

« Vraiment mon Oncle. La dernière fois que vous m'avez parlez de cette jeune fille vous me sembliez fort satisfait. »

James fixa ses yeux dans ceux, visiblement furieux du rouquin.

« Oui mais…quand je vois sa réaction, je me dis qu'il est probablement trop tôt. Mais…sa mère a raison, il doit se marier et quitter sa famille, c'est toujours dur mais il y arrivera, et nous réussirons à vivre sans lui. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accords, mais je respecte votre choix mon Oncle. Même si…j'aurais aimé garder mon petit cousin préféré jusqu'à la fin de ma vie près de nous. »

« Et moi donc… »

Le prince des Potter soupira doucement en baissant la tête puis fit demi-tour, laissant Ron seul, au milieu du couloir.

"Pompom! »

Harry pénétra en courant dans la chambre de sa nourrice et s'effondra sur son lit, alors que celle-ci se levait prestement du fauteuil où elle tricotait pour s'asseoir auprès de son jeune protégé, presque son fils.

Elle posa doucement une main sur son épaule et attira le brun à elle, l'enfermant dans une étreinte chaude et sécurisante où le jeune prince se laissa aller, pleurant sa liberté perdue et la trahison de son père.

« Il veut me marier. Ce soir, ils nous présenterons officiellement…tu le savais nourrice ? Depuis ma naissance je dois l'épouser….n'ais je donc jamais été réellement libre ? Je ne veux pas Pompom…je ne veux pas perdre ma liberté ainsi…pas comme ça, pas avec quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais vu, pas avec quelqu'un je n'aimerais jamais. Tu te souviens nourrice, quand j'étais petit, tu me racontais toutes ces histoires de princesses qui n'épousaient jamais que des êtres qu'elles chérissaient…je veux me marier avec quelqu'un que j'aime. Je veux sourire le matin en le voyant, puis toute la journée après, puis le soir…et la nuit me perdre dans ses bras. Je veux aimer nourrice. Je veux aimer, je veux connaître ce sentiment. Je ne veux pas être emprisonné dans leurs sales desseins égoïstes. »

Les sanglots du garçon emplissait la pièce et la bonne nourrice embrassait tendrement ses cheveux, murmurant de temps à autres des paroles réconfortantes, qui elle le savait, ne servirait à rien….mais elles étaient dites, c'était ce qui comptait.

Ho oui ! Elle était au courant, depuis le premier jour. Ce jour là, elle tenait l'enfant à peine né dans ses bras, et le grand James Potter avait signé sous ses yeux ce pacte immonde, obligeant deux enfants inconnus l'un de l'autre à échanger des vœux de mariage dérisoire, sans aucun fondement…juste pour perpétué une belle et grande lignée, faite d'enfant et d'adulte triste et sombre, faites de larmes et de sang.

« Mon chéri, il faut te calmer, ou tu auras les joues toutes rouges ce soir, et les yeux tout gonflés. Ne veux-tu pas être beau ? »

Le brun se releva et lui lança un regard clair qui la fit rire.

« Bon d'accord…mais...tu ne voudrais pas être beau juste pour ta bonne vieille nourrice. »

Elle lui fit une petite moue suppliante ramena le sourire au petit prince qui la serra dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de sa nourrice préféré. Plus que sa mère, il chérissait cette femme comme un fou.

« Tu seras toujours là nourrice ? »

Les yeux de l'enfant se remplirent de larmes et il détourna rageusement le visage.

« Que vas-tu faire après ? »

La bonne nourrice sentit ses yeux s'embués aussi et sourit tristement.

« Je suppose que je resterais aux services de ta maman un petit moment, puis j'irais chercher une autre famille, un autre enfant à chérir…à aimer comme une mère. »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais eu d'enfant Pompom…tu les aimes tellement. »

« Parce que j'étais jeune lorsque tu es né, et pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu te laisser seul avec une autre femme que moi, je t'ai vu naître mon ange, et je voulais te voir partir. T'ais-je déjà dit à quel point tu étais mignon quand tu est né, ce visage tout rond, si tendre, et tes yeux…mon dieu…après une semaine, leur couleur m'a éblouit. Ce vert, si beau. Tu as été le plus belle enfant et le plus adorable que j'aurais connu…jamais personne ne te surpassera et je souhaite de tout mon coeur que tu sois heureux Harry, vraiment. »

« Merci nourrice, tu as été la plus gentille nounou que j'ai jamais eu…même si je n'ai connu que toi. »

Et le petit brun revint se fourrer dans le giron de sa nounou.

Blaise attendait patiemment devant le manoir Malfoy, assis sur un banc du parc, emmitouflé dans une cape pour éviter qu'un éventuel domestique ne le prenne pour un véritable vampire et n'appelle à l'aide. En effet, le jeune homme portait un élégant pantalon noir, plutôt moulant et une chemise légère sans manche, d'un blanc immaculé.

Il portait de hautes bottes en cuir qui lui remontait jusqu'au dessus des genoux. Une grande cape noire, avec un col haut affinait sensiblement sa silhouette et la rendait par le fait effrayante. Et les canines pointues qui sortaient de sa bouche finalisaient parfaitement le costume…

Il ricana intérieurement en pensant à la frayeur qu'il pourrait peut être faire au jardinier mais alors qu'il allait se décider à y aller, une main blafarde se posa sur son épaule et il poussa un hurlement strident en faisant volte face.

Et ce qu'il vit, faute de l'effrayer, l'émut au plus au point.

Draco portait un costume magnifique, bordé de fil d'argent qui avait du appartenir à l'un de ses ancêtres lointains. Il portait une culotte un peu bouffante en soie de la même couleur exquise que ses yeux resserrés juste au dessous de ses genoux, par-dessus un collant blanc, assez fin qui marquait agréablement la finesse et la perfection de ses jambes.

Un chemise blanche légère était recouverte par une veste cintré de la même couleur et du même tissus que la culotte, brodé de fil bleu et argent, qui formait de petits dessins de fleurs se le tour des manches et le bas de la veste.

Deux petits foulards bleu-gris en soie, l'un entourant son cou fin, l'autre tenant ses cheveux blonds argent, venant s'ajouter au somptueux costume comme deux fraises sur un gâteau.

« Tu es magnifique Dray, tes ancêtres seraient fier de toi…est ce que ton père sait que tu as ceci sur le dos. »

« Bien sûr que non voyons ! Mais quitte à se faire lyncher autant le faire dans les règles de l'art…je n'allais pas me faire crier dessus juste parce que vous m'avez obligé à venir avec vous, au moins avec ça sur le dos, j'aurais l'impression de me faire passer un savon pour quelque chose. »

« Hey…on ne t'a pas obligé. »

Le blond lui tira la langue et ils parcoururent rapidement le parc sombre, atteignirent la grille et sortirent rapidement du parc, rejoignant la voiture de Théo qui démarra en trombe après un instant de béatitude extrême du conducteur déguisé en moine tibétains…calvitie comprise, devant la beauté du blond.

Ils aperçurent rapidement le grand portail de la propriété des Potter, qui était en effervescence devant un amas de voiture plus chic les unes que les autres.

Ils durent bien attendre dix minutes avant d'arriver enfin aux portails, s'arrêtant l'air de rien devant le garde qui se pencha à la fenêtre et leur demanda leurs invitations. Théo, très sûr de lui, sortit trois invitations, fausses bien entendus, et les lui tendit, attendant sa réaction.

Draco entendit Blaise pousser un bref soupir de satisfaction lorsque le garde leur rendit les invitations et leur souhaita une bonne soirée.

A peine avait-il dépassé la grille qu'ils hurlaient de joie.

« J'adoooooooooore ce genre de soirée ! »

Blaise fut le premier à sortir de la voiture, avec une effrayante prestance.

« Si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine. » Dit il en tendant la main à Draco qui sortait de la voiture.

Le blond se saisit de la main tendue et respira vivement l'air frais du soir qui arrivait directement de la mer, à peine visible derrière les dunes qui délimitaient les terres des Potter.

« Et moi, personne ne m'aide ? » Demanda Théo en sortant de la voiture, récupérant tout les morceaux de tissus qui composaient son costume de moine tibétain.

« Non Théo, toi tu es un moine, tu as fait vœux de chasteté depuis ta plus tendre enfance…donc non. »

« Ouin…vous êtes méchants. »

Et pour illustrer ses dires, il leur passa devant sans un regard et gagna rapidement les escaliers qui le menèrent à la grande porte ouverte sur un hall des plus raffinés, décorés avec soins et plein de monde plus déguisés les uns que les autres.

Draco et Blaise entrèrent à sa suite et l'entraînèrent dans un coin de la pièce pour éviter d'être vu par Ron qui serrait les mains de presque tous les invités entrant. Ils se retrouvèrent près du buffet et engloutirent plusieurs petits fours à la minute.

« C'est tout simplement délicieux. Un verre de sang frais serait parfaitement bien pour me désaltérer. »

Il s'empara alors d'une coupe de champagne au cassis et la bue doucement, jetant de temps à autres des coups d'œil autour d'eux.

Draco sourit en le voyant faire mais se désintéressa bien vite lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur la chose la plus magnifique au monde, de son point de vue.

Pierrot la lune était juste devant lui, portant un magnifique costume blanc en soie légère, une chemise ample, avec trois gros boutons bleu devant et un pantalon un peu large, reposant délicatement sur le bout des doigts de pieds nus du jeune garçon à quelque pas de lui , magnifique représentation de la pureté…

Pas très grand, brun, les cheveux en bataille, s'éparpillant un peu partout autour de son visage ovale et doux, ses traits délicats rendant encore plus magnifique la couleur de ses yeux…d'un vert émeraude si puissant que Draco en resta coi, la bouche légèrement ouverte, dévorant des yeux un garçon inconnu qui du finir par sentir que quelqu'un l'observait et qui se tourna légèrement pour tomber dans un regard tempête absolument magnifique.

Le blond avança discrètement à travers la foule, et se cacha derrière la colonne contre laquelle le brun était appuyé. Il profita d'un moment d'inattention de la part de Ronald Weasley pour faire le tour de la colonne, emporté le brun avec lui et revenir se cacher, Harry coincé entre lui, et le marbre blanc.

Ils se contemplèrent ainsi, dans un silence absolu, perdu dans les yeux de l'autre. Ils n'entendaient plus rien que leurs cœurs, battant à l'unisson.

Leurs têtes s'avancèrent doucement l'une de l'autre, et aussi doux qu'éphémère, le baiser qu'ils échangèrent alors vint marqué le début d'un amour passionné.

« Harry ! »

Le brun se détacha brusquement du blond et passa la tête derrière la colonne pour apercevoir son cousin le chercher partout, il revint rapidement sur Draco, embrassa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres et lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

« Je dois y aller… »

« Attends, quand pourrais-je te revoir…et… Dis moi au moins ton nom. »

« Je m'appelle Harry. » Murmura le brun avant de quitter les bras réconfortant du blond et de sortir de leur cachette.

Il n'eut pas fait deux pas que Ron était sur lui.

« Des types du clan des Malfoy se sont introduits dans le bal. Viens… »

Le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour et il quitta brusquement la colonne, fendant la foule à la recherche de Blaise et Théo qu'il trouva dehors, en train de se battre avec six hommes entraînés.

Avec rage, Draco s'empara d'une épée accrochée à un mur de la salle de bal et sortit aider ses amis.

Harry et Ron arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard et Harry resta bouche bée en apercevant le jeune homme se battre au côté des Malfoy.

« Ron, attends… »fit-il au roux qui venait de sortir son épée de son fourreau. « Qui est ce ? » Demanda t-il alors que les trois imposteurs avaient manifestement décidé de fuir.

Le brun se perdit alors dans les yeux du blond qui figea sur place, tirer finalement par Blaise, l'insultant de tous les noms et le forçant à le suivre.

« Bon sang Draco, c'est le fils Potter. »

« C'est Draco Malfoy, l'héritier. » Répondit finalement Ron à Harry qui écarquilla les yeux.

Draco s'éloignait rapidement, se retournant plusieurs fois pour être bien sûr que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve, qu'il était réellement tombé éperdument amoureux du fils de l'ennemi numéro un de son père.

Et plus il courait vers la plage, plus l'évidence lui sautait aux yeux. Tout ceci n'était pas un rêve, et il venait de tomber irrémédiablement amoureux de la seule personne qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir.

« Bon sang quelle soirée. » Fit remarquer Blaise en s'étendant sur la plage, enlevant ses bottes et sa cape.

Théo s'assit côté de lui et se mit à rire profondément, sous l'œil légèrement inquiet de Blaise.

« Théo…vraiment, arrête de boire. »

Ledit Théo ne fit que s'allonger sur l'herbe et s'endormit instantanément.

« Dray, tout va bien ? » Demanda le vampire en constatant que son ami n'avait pas dit un mot et qu'il jetait des coups d'œil systématique vers l'endroit d'où il venait.

Draco répondit un vague oui et fit quelques pas sur la plage avant de finalement se mettre à courir.

« Je vous retrouve demain. » Cria t-il à Blaise qui s'était vivement relevé.

« Mais Draco ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Rentrez maintenant. »

Et Blaise contempla impuissant le blond courir vers le Manoir des Potter.

Draco atteignit rapidement le château et fit discrètement le tour, grimpant un mur derrière lequel il savait être les appartements des habitants du château, résultat d'une précédente intrusion plutôt réussit du point de vue de Blaise et Théo, beaucoup moins de son point de vue à lui, et de celui de son père surtout.

Il sauta du mur et atterrit dans un magnifique jardin où toutes sortes de fleurs se disputaient le terrain.

Il ne prêta cependant pas trop attention au jardin et courut jusqu'à une petite porte qu'il ouvrit et qui le mena dans un second petit jardin, qui servait pour un seul des appartements du château. Celui de l'héritier.

Qui était là.

Draco le contempla pendant un instant, magnifique, accoudé ainsi au balcon, son costume éblouissant à la clarté de la lune.

Le blond s'approcha discrètement et se cacha sous le balcon, avisant rapidement la glycine qu'il saisit discrètement alors que le prince des Potter se mettait à parler.

« Merde ! Ou plutôt à jurer. Pourquoi ? Bon sang ! Draco, pourquoi es tu ce que tu es ? N'aurais tu pas pu être n'importe qui d'autre ? Si seulement il y avait un moyen, un moyen de nous enfuir, tout les deux. Si tu savais comme je t'aime, si tu savais comme je voudrais que tout ça ne soit en réalité qu'un rêve, ce serait tellement plus simple. L'amour ne devrait pas frapper ainsi, pas deux personnes qui sont en tout point opposé et qui ne sont même pas autorisé à aimer. Draco…Où es tu ? »

« Je suis là. »Lui répondit un murmure.

Le brun fit volte face et manqua s'étouffer en voyant le brun, qui ne le laissa pas en placer une et attrapa vivement les lèvres de Harry.

« Je ferais tout ce que tu veux Harry, reniez mon nom, trahir mes parents, j'irai même jusqu'à faire couler le sang de tout ce qui prétendrons t'aimer. Alors aimes moi Harry, et ne te retiens pas. Nous avons toute la vie. »

Harry se laissa embrasser de nouveau mais sentit les larmes envahirent ses yeux lorsqu'il repoussa doucement le blond.

« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas, je…il…Mon père…Je suis fiancé, je dois me marier, je suis tellement désolé, je voudrais pouvoir empêcher ça, mais tu sais ce que c'est…on…on a pas le choix et je dois l'épouser cette fille. Pardon. »

Draco fronça les sourcils et prit les mains du brun dans les siennes.

« Il suffit que nous nous marrions avant. » Répondit il comme si c'était une évidence.

« QUOI ? »

« Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser Harry ? Est-ce que tu accepterais de passer ta vie avec moi, même si nous ne nous connaissons pas, ou si peu…Je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est que je t'aime, plus que je n'ai jamais aimé, plus que je n'aimerai jamais. Epouse moi en secret Harry. Et si nous sommes renié par nos parents, nous fuirons, ils n'ont pas le droit de nous empêcher de nous aimer. Epouse moi, tu veux bien ? »

Harry le regardait les yeux écarquillés comme si Draco venait de dire la chose la plus absurde…mais au fur et à mesure que l'idée faisait son chemin dans son cerveau, elle semblait plus claire, plus possible, tout à fait possible…Il envoya chier sa conscience, ses idéaux…Tout ce qui l'avait fait depuis qu'il était tout petit et se jeta dans les bras de son futur mari, qui le serra comme si sa vie en dépendait, lui promettant monts et merveilles.

« Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! »

Comme pendant le bal, Harry se détacha brusquement et ouvrit de grands yeux, tournant la tête vers l'intérieur de la maison d'où provenait l'appel de sa nourrice.

« Il faut que tu partes Draco…Vite vite vite… »

Il le frappa doucement sur les bras, l'aidant à passer par-dessus la rambarde en l'embrassant doucement, plusieurs fois, parsemant son visage entier de baiser légers comme des caresses de papillons.

« Va t'en vite. » Souffla Harry entre deux baisers.

« Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! »

« Alors laisse moi partir petit ange ! » Répondit le blond en rigolant.

Harry s'éloigna enfin et Draco descendit rapidement le mur, courant jusqu'à la porte et se retourna après avoir saisit la poignée.

« Retrouves moi demain après midi, à 4h, devant l'église du prêtre Severus Rogue, amènes quelqu'un de confiance avec toi…il te faut un témoin…Je t'aime. »

Et il passa rapidement la porte sous les yeux amoureux du brun.

« Harry, bon sang, tu aurais pu répondre j'ai appris qu'il y avait eu des intrus dans la fête, vraiment…ces Malfoy aucune éd… »

La fin de la phrase fut étouffée par la main de son protégé qui avait un sourire rayonnant accroché aux lèvres.

« Nourrice… »Murmura t-il… « Tu m'aimes hein ? La dame hocha la tête et fronça les sourcils. Quoique je fasse nourrice, tu m'aimeras, même si je décidais d'aller à l'encontre de tout les principes de notre maison, même si j'allais jusqu'à renié mon père et ses idéaux…même si…même si je décidais de…de me marier quelqu'un que j'aime, de me marier avec un garçon, avec le fils de l'ennemi de mon père, de me marier avec Draco Malfoy que je viens à peine de rencontrer et dont je suis tomber amoureux fou à la seconde où l'on s'est vu…Est-ce que tu m'aimerais toujours si je faisais tout ça ? »

Il enleva doucement la main de la couche de sa nourrice qui la garda légèrement ouverte, les yeux grand ouvert, éberlué.

« Que…Que…Quoi ? » Fit-elle enfin en fronçant les sourcils comme si elle n'avait rien compris.

« J'ai rencontré Draco tout à l'heure, et dés que j'ai plongés mes yeux dans les siens, j'ai su. J'ai su que je ne pourrais jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre que lui…Ca doit être ça le coup de foudre tu ne crois as, un coup de foudre totalement réciproque. Il était là, sur le balcon il y a deux minutes, il m'a demandé de l'épouser avant que j'épouse cette parkinson à qui je suis promise…alors…alors la cérémonie aura lieu demain et je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi. Nourrice, veux tu bien être mon témoin ? »

La vieille femme resta un moment silencieuse, observant le visage radieux de Harry, radieux comme il ne l'avait jamais été…et malgré ce pressentiment qui lui hurlait de ne pas laisser faire ça, elle le fit quand même, elle hocha la tête, promettant ainsi au jeune homme un soutien sans faille dans ce qu'il avait décidé de faire…

« Je ferais tout pour que tu sois heureux, mon ange, et je serais donc la demain. »

Un sourire éclatant vint étirer les lèvres du brun qui se jeta dans ses bras.

« Merci nounou, merci…La cérémonie a lieu à 4h…il faudra qu'on y soit, absolument. »

« Je m'arrangerai, ne t'en fais pas, je t'aime poussin, je t'aime et nous y serons. »

Elle l'embrassa encore et le força à se coucher, pour être bien en forme demain…

« Blaise, Blaise…Il faut que je te parles, Blaise bon sang réveilles toi. » Cria t-il en éjectant les couverture qui recouvrait le corps de son colocataire et meilleur ami.

« Nnnn ? »

« Habilles toi vite, je dois te parler. Bouges Blaise. »

« Je suis très bien tout nu. »

« Blaise je vais me marier demain avec Harry Potter. »

En moins de deux, Blaise était debout, en train d'essayer d'enfiler un pantalon tout en fixant Draco les yeux exorbités.

« Répètes moi ça doucement, tout doucement… »

« Je-vais-me-marrier-avec-Harry-Potter. »

Blaise, qui avait enfin réussit à mettre son pantalon s'approcha de Draco et lui tapota la joue.

« Tu te sens bien Dray, tu as peut être un peu trop bu…Il faudrait que tu dormes mon pote et… »

« Blaise, je vais parfaitement bien, même plus…je suis heureux comme un fou. »

« Dray, tu vas te marier avec l'ennemi. »

« Non Blaise, je vais me marier avec un ange, mon ange…Putain Blaise, si tu savais comme je l'aime. Et j'ai besoin de savoir si tu seras avec moi ou non…Blaise, est ce que tu veux être mon témoin…Le mariage a lieu demain à 4h…J'espère que tu y seras…Je dois passer voir Sev pour le mettre au courant, à demain…J'espère que tu seras là, je te le présenterais, il est adorable, vraiment. »

« Je sais comment est Sev… »Répondit sarcastiquement Blaise.

« Je parlais de Ry, crétin…A demain. »

« Ouai c'est ça, à demain Monsieur-je-vais-faire-une-connerie-monumental-mais-j'y vais-quand-même-gaiement-dans-la-montagne-sans-me-prendre-la-tête…………sans me prendre la tête, Dray bon sang, t'es cinglé. »Finit-il en se laissant tomber en arrière sur son lit alors que Draco était sortit depuis longtemps.

Après être passé chez Blaise Draco se rendit chez Sévérus qu'il ne trouva pas comme prévu dans l'église.

Il s'arrêta devant l'autel et tenta de voir si son précepteur se trouvait dans un des confessionnaux mais apparemment non.

Il poussa un profond soupir et passa la porte de la sacristie qui, par une autre porte menait au presbytère où Sev habitait.

Il grimpa les marches et entra sans frappé dans le petit appartement de son oncle.

« Sev ? Tu es là ? »

Il fit quelques pas dans le vestibule et s'arrêta lorsqu'il perçut un bruit du côté de la chambre du prêtre. Il s'en approcha et allait poser la main sur la poigné quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. Sévérus apparut dans l'embrasure et poussa le blond en arrière refermant rapidement derrière lui.

Draco le regarda en fronçant les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire, il avait d'autres problèmes pour l'instant.

« Bien Draco, je t'écoute, que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

Severus le fit asseoir dans un des fauteuils du salon et lui offrit un vers de jus d'orange.

« Merci. »Fit Draco en souriant d'un air narquois.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça jeune homme, tu peux boire ce que tu veux dehors mais chez moi, ce sera jus d'orange jusqu'à la fin. »

Draco éclata de rire et porta un toast en levant son verre.

« Bien donc, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »

« Et bien…disons que c'est assez délicat. »

« Allez lance toi gamin, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas te résister. Et à ton air béat, ce doit être une bonne nouvelle. »

« Hum…tu n'as vraiment aucune idée. »

« Dracoooooo…je n'ai pas tout mon temps. »

« Bien alors…est ce que tu es là demain après midi vers seize heure ? »

Sévérus haussa les sourcils puis acquiesça, ne voyant pas d'où son filleul pouvait en venir.

« Et puisque c'est le cas, est ce que tu accepterais….decélébrermonmariageàcetteheurelà ? »

Le prêtre écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête.

« Tu veux bien répéter plus lentement s'il te plait Dray. »

Ledit Dray soupira fortement.

« Est-ce que tu veux bien me marier demain après midi, saches d'abord et avant de crier, que personne à part Blaise n'est au courant et que personne ne le saura à part lui et Théo...et toi. C'est un mariage secret, secret parce que la personne que j'épouse, mon père préférerait probablement cent fois la voir morte qu'avec moi. »

Il frissonna en disant cela et ferma les yeux

L'image d'un Harry mort dans ses bras ancré à ses paupières.

Severus toussa légèrement avant de reprendre la parole.

« Hum…et qui est l'heureuse élu ? »

Le blond laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Harry Potter. » Répondit-il l'air de rien.

Le brun s'étouffa dans son jus d'orange et Draco éclata de rire.

* * *

**Voila !...C'est la première partie, le reste est déjà écrit…Je le posterais dans deux jours.**

**Bisous**

**Laissez des reviews… !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : Draco + Harry**

**Auteur : Bliblou**

**Note : Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Gros bisous**

**Deuxième partie.**

Il était déjà seize heure quinze et le blond n'était toujours pas en vue, l'église était fermé et Pompresh lançait de petits regards effrayés vers Harry qui gardait obstinément le visage fermé, ne pouvant pas imaginer un seul instant que tout ceci puisse être un canular bête et méchant…Très méchant.

La nourrice allait lui dire que peut être Draco ne viendrait pas quand ces yeux s'illuminèrent, brillant de soulagement alors qu'un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres.

Le brun haussa un sourcil interrogatif quand deux bras enserrèrent sa taille et que deux lèvres d'une douceur infini se posèrent dans son cou.

« Désolé pour ce retard petit ange, mon père…m'a passé un savon monumental pour avoir…hum…assisté à un bal auquel mes amis et moi n'étions pas vraiment invité. »

Le brun se retourna et se blottit contre le fils de son ennemi, rigolant dans son cou.

« Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il se passera quand ils sauront…autant le tien que le mien. »

Draco se tendit légèrement et se recula un peu, prenant le visage de Harry en coupe entre ses mains, caressant ses joues de ses pouces.

« Je préfèrerais que nous ne les mettions pas au courant avant un petit moment si tu veux bien…il faudrait essayé de les rapprocher discrètement…Mais pas de but en blanc…je pense qu'ils n'y survivraient pas. »

« Je pense en effet que c'est la chose la plus raisonnable à faire pour le moment. Fit madame Pompresh en s'approchant d'eux. »

Elle tendit la main à Draco qui la serra en souriant.

« Dray, je te présente Pompom, c'est ma nourrice. Elle a toute ma confiance. Pompom, voici Draco Malfoy. »

« Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer Monsieur Malfoy. »

« Appelez moi Draco, je vous en prie. » Répondit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Il embrassa la tempe de Harry et mêla ses doigts aux siens.

« Et si nous allions nous marier mon ange ? »

« Je pense que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Mais…l'église est fermée…et…où est ton témoin ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils et regarda tout autour de lui avant de se mordre la lèvre, espérant que son meilleur ami n'avait pas trouver quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire…comme par exemple…faire chier un petit peu le cousin de son futur époux.

« Il va arriver. » Répondit-il finalement en entraînant Harry et Pompresh derrière l'église où il trouvèrent une petite porte ouverte qui les mena à l'intérieur de la chapelle attenante à l'église.

« Bon sang Draco, tu m'avais dit quatre heure…pas quatre trente. »

« Désolé...hum…tu connais mon père. »

« Si tu arrêtais de faire des conneries aussi. Et où est ton témoin ? »

Draco pinça les lèvres et fronça les sourcils, jurant intérieurement à Blaise que si il n'arrivait pas dans la seconde, il entendrait parler du pa…

« Je suis là ! »

Ledit Blaise venait d'entrer en trombe dans la chapelle sous le regard courroucé du maître des lieux.

« Zabini, vous êtes dans une chapelle, pas dans une boite de nuit…ou n'importe quoi d'autre. »

« Oui, pardon, salut Sev, Dray… »Il lui fit un petit sourire innocent… « hum…désolé. J'étais heu… »

« Pas grave Blaise, je suis arrivé en retard aussi…Mon père…voulait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec moi. » Fit-il en insistant bien sur tous les mots.

« Oups…désolé. »

« Mouai…Alors donc, Blaise, Sev, je vous présente Harry, et son témoin, Pompom, qui est sa nourrice. »

Blaise observa un instant le garçon timide qui serrait la main de son meilleur ami et en resta béat d'admiration, il était tout simplement adorable. Trop choux. Il s'approcha un peu et lui tendit la main.

« Hello, je suis Blaise Zabini, enchanté de te rencontrer. »

« Moi aussi. » Répondit le brun en lui serrant la main, bien que toujours timidement.

« Madame. » Fit ensuite Blaise en s'emparant doucement de la main de la nourrice et de la lui baiser.

« Bien bien bien…puisque tout le monde est là, si nous commencions ? »

« Sev, pourquoi es tu si pressé ? »

Severus figea brusquement et fit les gros yeux à Draco.

« Parce que, mon cher filleul, j'ai un office à préparer. Et il a lieu, pour ton information à 6H…sachant qu'à 5h je reçois les enfants pour préparer la messe. Donc il nous reste 30 minutes pour célébrer ce mariage…et avec les papiers qu'il y a à signer, je sens qu'on va être juste mais…et bien…si vous êtes prêts, allons-y. Harry, Draco, venez vous placez devant moi, les témoins de chaque côté d'eux. »

Harry et Draco se lancèrent un dernier regard pour bien être sûr et s'avancèrent…

…Et la cérémonie commença.

« Ron ? «

« Mon oncle, il y a un problème ? »

« Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée d'où peut être Harry ? » Demanda James Potter en entrant dans la chambre de son neveu.

« Heu…ouai, il est sorti avec Pompom…ils sont allés se promener pourquoi ? »

Le brun haussa les épaules et s'assit sur le lit.

« Je ne sais pas… Un mauvais pressentiment…ça va passer ce n'est pas grave. »

Un silence lourd s'abattit sur la pièce et Ron, qui était debout près de la fenêtre vint s'asseoir à côté de son oncle.

« Je suis amoureux de votre fils…vous le savez n'est ce pas ? »

James tourna la tête tellement vite vers Ron qu'il n'eut pas le temps de voir ses lèvres s'avancer et il ne pu que les sentir se mouvoir sur les siennes, le roux passant sa langue au travers de sa bouche, cherchant la sienne….

« Et vous lui ressemblez tellement. »Souffla t-il.

Il prit alors le visage de James Potter entre ses mains et passa sur ses genoux, l'embrassant non stop, dévorant sa bouche puis son visage, puis son cou…James répondant malgré lui au caresse.

« Faites moi l'amour mon oncle. »

Et le maître des lieux, envoyant chier au loin sa conscience et sa femme, entraîna son neveu sur le lit…

« Je vous déclare désormais Mari et Mari."

« Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

« Zabini ! »

« Oups, hi pardon ! »

Il s'approcha et serra son meilleur ami dans ses bras puis fit de même avec son éoux et enfin, serra la nounou dans ses bras.

« Je suis ému c'est tout. »

Harry et Draco se tenait très proche l'un de l'autre, leur image semblant couler de source tant il se complétait et Blaise en était resté coi pendant la cérémonie, ressentant toute la tension que leur amour dégageait…s'en sentant étranger et gêné…pas d'une manière néfaste non…Mais simplement, c'était étouffant de sentir autant d'amour dans un espace fermé. Et vu le visage de Pompom, elle devait avoir ressentit la même chose.

Ils sortirent donc rapidement de la chapelle, suivit des deux nouveaux mariés et s'arrêtèrent devant l'église, Blaise et Pompom laissant un peu d'intimité à Harry et Draco.

« Est-ce que tu as prévu de faire quelque chose ce soir ? » Demanda Draco en jouant avec les doigts de son nouvel époux.

Le brun s'approcha encore plus et posa son épaule dans le creux de l'épaule du blond.

« Non, je suis tout seul, et Pompom pourra veiller à ce que personne ne vienne m'embêter. »

Draco embrassa les cheveux soyeux du brun puis lui releva doucement la tête, plantant ses yeux orage rempli d'amour dans les siens.

« Est-ce que tu est libre ce soir pour que ton mari vienne te rendre visite ? » demanda Draco en jouant avec les doigts de son époux.

« Oui. » Répondît Harry sur le même ton.

« Bien, alors à ce soir petit ange. »

Et il posa ses lèvres sur celle de Harry, tendrement, rendant au fil des secondes le baiser plus passionné, plus empressé…plus…

« La voiture de ton père Draco ! » Cria Blaise en les séparant. « Désolé Harry, il faut que tu t'en ailles. »

Draco embrassa de nouveau Harry, beaucoup plus rapidement cette fois et souffla un « à ce soir mon amour » avant de courir avec Blaise vers la chapelle d'où ils sortaient à peine tandis que Pompom emmenait le brun vers la plage, ne prêtant aucune attention au regard de Lucius Malfoy qui arrivait à leur hauteur, les regardant avec mépris.

Mais la voiture ne fit pas ce qu'elle aurait du faire, c'est-à-dire continuer son chemin.

Au contraire, elle s'arrêta et Lucius Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur en sortit.

« Potter…Puis-je savoir ce que vous fabriquer sur mon territoire ? »

« Monsieur Malfoy, je vous en prie, cette ville appartient à tout le monde et à personne en particulier, nous ne faisons rien de mal alors laissez nous tranquille. »

La femme attrapa son protégé par la manche et l'entraîna avec elle, mais ils ne firent pas un pas que la canne de Lucius leur barra le chemin, frôlant la taille fine et parfaite de l'héritier des Potter.

Lucius s'approcha très prêt du visage de l'enfant et attrapa vivement son menton, arrachant un cri à Pompresh.

« Je me ferais un plaisir de te dépouiller petit Potter…Dit-il méchamment en serrant la mâchoire du jeune homme de sa main…Dés que ton père ne sera plus de ce monde, car je compte bien qu'il parte avant moi…toute votre fortune sera à moi, elle m'appartiendra, préviens ton père Gamin que bientôt, vous ne serez plus rien. «

« Lucius ! Pas devant mon église je te pris. Et de plus, ce n'est qu'un enfant, lâches le. »

Le blond se redressa et relâcha sa prise sur la mâchoire de Harry qui s'éloigna imperceptiblement, lançant un regard vers l'église…mais il ne vit personne.

« Severus, tu n'as pas à te mêler de ça. »

« Lucius, tu n'as pas à mêler un enfant à vos querelles douteuses d'adultes mégalos. »

Le visage de Malfoy senior resta impassible mais ses yeux s'enflammèrent.

« Je pourrais te faire châtier pour avoir oser me parler sur ce ton. »

« Ho non, mon cher Lucius, tu ne pourrais pas, je ne fais qu' énoncer une vérité, vos enfants à Potter senior et à toi ne devrait pas payer le prix de votre haine. Et je trouve que tu es bien lâche de t'en prendre à un enfant. »

« Ce n'est plus un enfant. »

« A seize ans, on est toujours enfant…Peut être pas toi Lucius, mais les autres oui, et ton fils, qui a pourtant dix-neuf ans, en est toujours un aussi…Ne les surestime pas, ils n'ont rien à faire avec James et toi…donc…je te prierais de rentrer dans ta voiture, et de rentrer chez toi. En laissant ce jeune homme en faire autant. »

Lucius le fusilla du regard mais garda sa rage à l'intérieur de lui et remonta dans sa voiture, quittant les lieux rapidement sans avoir dit un mot.

« Rentrez chez vous maintenant, et ne traînez plus par ici, ce soir, tout les partisans des Mafloy seront au courant que vous étiez ici et vous serez en danger. Draco viendra ce soir Harry. Allez maintenant. »

« Merci. »

Le soir venu, Draco se rendit furtivement dans le petit jardin de Harry où celui-ci l'attendait, assit sur un petit banc, en tailleur, en train de dévorer un livre, ne prêtant absolument aucune attention à ce qui pouvait bien l'entourer.

Draco sourit à cette vue magnifique et s'approcha doucement, passant derrière le jeune homme sans que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive, puis glissa ses bras autour du cou du brun et plongea sa tête dans son cou, parsemant la peau ainsi offerte de dizaine de baisers.

Le jeune Potter laissa alors échapper un rire cristallin et entremêla ses doigts à ceux de son époux, le faisant ensuite passer du bond côté du banc et le fit asseoir à ses côtés, se jetant sur ses lèvres sans plus de préambules.

« Je t'aime. Tu m'as manqué. » Souffla l'ange brun à sa moitié.

« Je sais, je suis indispensable. » Répondit le blond en rigolant. Puis il déposa délicatement sur ses lèvres un nouveau baiser. « Je t'aime aussi…tellement. »

Il prit le visage du brun en coupe et le détailla encore, gravant chacun de ses traits divins dans sa mémoire, comme si quelque chose lui disait que tout n'était peut être pas gagné…

« Est-ce que mon père t'a fait du mal… ? »

« Tu étais là ? Tu as tout vu ? »

Draco acquiesça doucement, continuant son examen en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, j'ai dit à Sev d'intervenir. Mon père est…méchant…avec les gens qu'il n'aime pas. Et…il n'aime pas beaucoup ta famille. »

Harry rit faiblement et alla cacher son visage dans la chemise du blond.

« J'ai peur de leur réaction, Dray si un jour il l'apprenne. J'ai peur. »

« Je sais. » Fut tout ce que Draco répondit avant de lui capturer les lèvres.

Sans vraiment savoir comment, ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit du brun, leur vêtement volant délicatement à travers la pièce.

Et toute la nuit, jusqu'au petit matin, ils s'unirent pour la vie.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla le premier, contemplant avec un sourire tendre le bel apollon devant lui, leur visage à quelque centimètre à peine l'un de l'autre, leur corps s'épousant parfaitement, comme si ils avaient été sculpté l'un pour l'autre dans les ateliers des anges.

Car c'est ce qu'ils étaient, de anges perdus, empêtrer dans une guerre de haine d'où ils ne savaient pas comment sortir, qui duraient sas relâche depuis des temps anciens…si anciens…Trop vieux pour être ainsi oublier, en un claquement de doigts…ou un battement d'ailes d'anges.

« Harry ? Tu es réveillé ? Je peux entrer. »

Le sang quitta d'un seul coup les joues rosées du brun qui se releva brusquement fixant la porte avec effroi.

« Non Ron…attends. Je…je viens… » Il se leva prestement et vérifia que le verrou de la porte était bien mit, puis il se précipita sur son chéri et le secoua doucement.

« Dray…Dray, mon cœur.

Le blond papillonna doucement des yeux et sourit béatement lorsqu'il aperçut son mari. Il tendit d'ailleurs un bras et attira Harry qui bascula sur lui.

« Bonjour mon amour. » Puis il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, ne se lassant pas un seul instant de leur douceur, de leur saveur.

Mais le brun ne se laissa pas longtemps faire et se releva prestement, ramassant les affaires du blond et les lui envoyant.

« Mon cousin est à la porte, tu dois partir…vite. » Chuchota t-il alors que la voix de Ron retentissait de nouveau.

« Oui Ron j'arrive…Attends deux minutes. Vite Dray ! »Ajouta t-il tout bas.

Le blond se leva rapidement et mit son pantalon, sa chemise, fourra ses chaussettes dans sa poches puis enfila ses chaussures, tout ça en un temps records, en dévorant les lèvres et le visage de son petit ange qui avait entreprit de l'aider à fermer sa chemise.

« Dray, arrêtes un peu. »

« Je t'aime. » Fit-il très sérieusement en faisant le tour de la pièce du regard pour vois si il n'avait rien oublier…et manifestement non.

« Je t'aime »Répéta t-il encore alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la fenêtre à reculons, tenant le visage d'Harry entre ses mains qui lui donnait des milliers de baisers.

« Moi aussi. »

Le blond passa rapidement par-dessus la barrière et embrassa encore Harry, avant de descendre rapidement le long de la glycine.

Il déguerpit rapidement alors que Harry allait ouvrir la porte.

« Tu en a mis de temps bon sang ! Tu étais avec quelqu'un ? »

Le teint de Ron était rouge brique, et il avait l'air on ne peut plus méfiant n entrant dans la chambre.

« Ron, de quoi tu parles, bien sûr que j'étais seul… »

« Ne me mens pas ! J'ai entendu des voix ! »

Le roux avait violemment attrapé le poignet du jeune prince et le lui serrait fortement.

« Ron ! Tu me fais mal. Arrêtes tes conneries je n'étais avec personne. »

Les yeux flamboyants, son cousin lui asséna une gifle monumentale qui l'envoya valser un peu plus loin, tombant par terre. Les larmes du brun se mirent à couler doucement alors qu'il gardait la bouche obstinément fermée.

« Réponds moi, qui était là la nuit dernière ? »

Mais le brun resta muet comme une tombe, ses yeux verts dardant le rouquin avec haine.

« Tu es vraiment trop bête…Te laisser avoir par quelqu'un qui n'en veut qu'à ton argent et à ta jolies frimousse d'ange. Mais il te brisera Harry…Ce type dont j'ai entendu la voix te brisera, parce qu'il se sert simplement de toi pour assouvir ses envies. Et toi, naïf comme tu es, tu tombes dans le piège comme une gamine écervelé. Mais peu importe, ce bâtard paiera. »

« Draco n'est pas comme ça ! Je t'interdis de le toucher ! »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux d'effroi et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche alors que de nouvelles larmes coulaient.

Les yeux marron de Ron virèrent au noir.

« Draco Malfoy ? C'est lui ? »

Mais Harry ne répondit rien, fixant inlassablement le sol. Il ne releva pas non plus la tête quand il entendit son cousin quitter la pièce et resta simplement là, jusqu'à qu'une couverture fut poser sur se épaules et qu'une main duce ne relève son visage.

« Que s'est-il passé mon ange ? »

« Ron sait… » Fut tout ce que le jeune homme fut capable de répondre à sa nourrice d'une voix enroué alors qu'il éclatait en sanglot.

« Blaise arrêtes un peu… »

« Mé heu…Je veux les détails moi ! »

« Vieux pervers !» S'exclama Théo alors que Draco souriait largement.

« Rien, nada…tu ne sauras rien ! » Et le bond lui tira la langue.

« Mmmm, geste tout à fait digne d'un Malfoy mon petit Draco, si ton père voyait ça ! »

« Hum, si mon père savait où j'étais cette nuit ! » Dit-il en rigolant.

Mais il s'arrêta bien vite.

« Moi je le sais. » Siffla une voix bien connue, alors qu'une fine lame quittait son fourreau.

Draco, Blaise et Théo se levèrent du coup faisant ainsi face à un Ronald Weasley brûlant de colère qui dirigea sa lame vers le cœur de Draco.

Blaise se mit instinctivement devant lui.

« Pousses toi Zabini, ce type va payer. Je vais le tuer et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas. »

« Tant que je seras vivant tu ne toucheras pas à nu seul de ses cheveux »

« Bien alors je te tuerais d'abords. »

Et sous les cris de Draco et Théo qui leur disait d'arrêter leur connerie, le combat commença.

« Non bordel ! Arrêtez ça ! Vous allez vous tuez ! »

« Je crois que c'est le but Dray. » Dit Théo en parant un coup du rouquin qui avait faillit atteindre Blaise au visage.

«Ne te mêles pas de ça Théo ! »

« Connard tu serais mort si je n'avais rien fait. »

Le combat continua ainsi, Théo, l'air furibond, restant en retrait, aucun sentiment ne transparaissant alors qu'à l'intérieur il était mort de trouille.

Plusieurs coups touchèrent leur cible, d'un côté comme de l'autre, mais aucun, pour le moment n'était mortel.

Mais un coup, un seul, sembla prêt à tué Blaise et Draco, inconscient, se jeta littéralement entre les deux adversaires…Mais le coup atteint sa cible et le temps s'arrêta.

Théo hurla, et Draco resta figé alors que Blaise fixait ses yeux dans les siens, la bouche légèrement ouverte et les yeux rempli de larme…Puis la fuite du temps repris son cours et Draco vit avec horreur le corps di brun tomber doucement en arrière.

Il se précipita sur lui, le rattrapant au dernier moment et le serra dans ses bras.

« Blaise Blaise, non…Gardes les yeux ouverts, reste avec nous Blaise. »

Les larmes dévalaient en flot ininterrompus les joues pâles du blond, q'une main douce et tremblante vint caresser.

« Non, Dray, pleures pas. Ca va aller. Tout va bien se passer. Schh. »

« Blaise, s'il te plait, reste avec moi. »

« Hey, je ne peux pas mon cœur, je dois partir maintenant. Mais ne pleures pas comme ça. Ca devait arriver. A force de faire l'andouille. Ca m'est retomber sur la tronche. »

Il ricana un peu, mais fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux qui lui fit cracher du sang.

« Blaise… » Souffla encore Draco alors que les yeux du jeune homme devenaient vitreux.

« N'abandonnes pas Harry Dray. Jamais. »

Puis comme si ces mots devaient clôturer sa vie, Blaise ferma ses yeux et sa tête roula sur le côté.

« Non…non non non, Blaise. Blaise, s'il te plait Blaise, attends. » Murmurait Draco la voix enroué, douce, résonnant dans le silence qui régnait sur cette plage.

Plage de sable blanc souillé de sang.

« Weasley ! »

Le blond se releva d'un coup et tourna se tête de toute les côtés ;

« Où est-il ? »Demanda t-il à Théo.

« Dray, attends. Tu ne vas pas… »

Le blond ne répondit même pas et se mit à courir vers la silhouette qu'il venait d'apercevoir.

Noir, se dirigeant vers la digue et passant rapidement de l'autre côté.

Draco arriva quelques secondes plus tard et le coursa, passant à travers des parcs, des allées…Tout pleins d'endroits que le blond ne reconnut même pas tant il était habité par la haine et le désir de vengeance qui lui brûlait les veines.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au centre de la ville, vide de toute présence à cette heure matinal.

Et un nouveau combat commença. Enragé, plein de haine oublié, que ces enfants n'auraient pas du connaître mais dont finalement, ils étaient en train de devenir les victimes directes et déchirés dans leur âme.

Le coup fatal partit enfin, et comme il «était prévu depuis le début, ce fut Ronald qui le reçut.

Et le blond ne le laissa même pas toucher terre, il le rattrapa, pendant sa chute, et le tint serrer contre lui, alors que les yeux du rouquin se fermait et que les yeux du blond devenaient gris tempêtes, habité d'un feu sinistre qui contemplait la foule autour, inquiète et triste de voir ses deux enfants s'entretuer ainsi…

Draco resta ainsi, serrant ce corps contre lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme si tout allait devenir réelle si jamais il le lâchait, comme si Blaise allait vraiment être mort, comme lui allait vraiment être un assassin, comme si Harry allait pleurer son cousin, et sa trahison…comme si…

Mais on le força à lâcher ce corps, on le força à montre dans une voiture bleue, on le força à répondre à des questions, questions qui lui firent réaliser que tout était peut être vrai…Puis on le força à partir, à s'exiler loin d'ici.

Le lendemain matin.

« Calmes toi Harry, je t'en pris. »

Mais le brun n'y arrivait pas, les larmes ne voulaient pas s'arrêter, les sanglots ne voulaient pas cesser d'envahirent la pièce dans laquelle ce corps reposaient, signe que son amour, son mari avait fait couler le sang.

« Il ne peut pas…Il n'a pas pu faire ça Pompom, pas Draco. »

« Ronald avait blessé Blaise Harry. Je t'en pris, ne le détestes pas, Severus Rogue est venu me voir, il m'a dit que Draco était complètement retourner, qu'il ne parlait plus, du tout, que ces yeux étaient comme éteint, perdu dans un monde dont tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire sortir. Il voudrait que nous le rejoignons ce soir, avant que Draco ne soit forcer de partir là bas. »

« Pourquoi il doit partir, je ne veux pas qu'il parte nourrice ? Je ne veux pas. »

« Harry. Il a évité de justesse la peine de mort. »

Un spasme d'horreur échappa aux lèvres du brun qui lâcha la main de Ron et se tourna vers la vieille femme.

« Je dois le voir. »

La femme sourit doucement et ils quittèrent la chapelle du manoir Potter, marchant doucement, profitant de la légère brise du soir, Harry respirant l'air de la mer, sentant sous ses pieds nus la douce chaleur du sable.

L'église de Severus était derrière la digue, la pointe du cloché faisant fièrement face à la mer, comme un phare guidant des navires égarés.

Pompresh et Harry passèrent par-dessus la colline de sable et toquèrent doucement à la porte, faisant résonner ce bruit mat dans les profondeurs de la nuit.

« Harry, Madame, entrez vite. Draco est dans la chapelle. Je n'arrive pas à lui arracher un mot. Il a besoin de toi Harry. Merci. Merci d'être venu. »

L'homme en noir conduit alors rapidement le jeune homme jusqu'à son mari, qu'il trouva assis su un banc, la tête dans les mains, comme esclave d'un poids trop lourds à porter.

Harry se retourna vers Pompom et Severus, leur signifiant qu'il voulait rester seul avec lui et les deux adultes acquiescèrent et fermèrent la porte derrière lui.

Le brun vint doucement s'asseoir à côté de Draco et le prit délicatement dans les bras, l'attirant à lui sans une seule parole, le réconfortant simplement par sa chaleur et sa présence.

« Pardonnes moi, Harry. » Murmura enfin le jeune homme après plusieurs minutes de silence apaisant.

« Je n'ai rien à te pardonner mon ange, mon cousin a fait du mal à Blaise, tu avais le droit de faire ce que tu as fait Si on avait tué mon frère, j'aurai réagi de la même façon. »

« Merci. »Sanglota Draco. « Merci. Je crois que je n'aurais pas survécu à cette exile si tu ne m'avais pas pardonné. »

Le brun prit alors son visage dans ses mains et le fixa durement.

« Promets moi que tu vas survivre, sans jamais douté une seule fois de mon amour pour toi. Je t'aime Draco, pour toujours et à jamais. Et personne ne pourra m'en empêcher, je t'attendrais Dray, toujours. Jusqu'à ma mort je t'aimerais Crois moi. »

« Moi aussi. Moi aussi. »

Puis leurs lèvres se posèrent l'une sur l'autre dans un baiser désespéré, rempli d'amour et de peine. Leur dernier baiser avant longtemps, bien trop longtemps.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « … » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

**Voilaaaaaaaaaaa**

**La suite arrivera dans…je sais pas, deux jours peut être !**

**Gros bisous**

**Laissez moi des reviews ! J'y répondrais quand j'aurais terminé cette fic. Vu qu'à la base, c'est un OS !**

**Bisous**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : Draco+Harry**

**Auteur : Bliblou**

**Note : Et voilà donc la dernière partie de cet OS qui j'espère vous aura plus !**

**Gros bisous**

**Troisième partie.**

« Je veux qu'il meurt Tom. »

« Ce sera fait. »

Et le chef de la famille Malfoy se laissa embrasser par l'assassin.

« Père ? Vous m'avez fait demander ? »

Le chef des Potter fit avancer son fils jusqu'à lui et caressa doucement sa joue du bout de ses doigts.

« Harry, je sais toute la douleur que tu dois ressentir pour la mort de ton cousin et, de ce fait, ta mère et moi avons pensé qu'il serait bien que tu te maries maintenant, de manière à penser à autre chose, de plus heureux. »

La gorge du jeune homme se noua instantanément.

« Heureux père ? Comment pourrais-je être heureux alors que mon cousin est mort et que…que…vous souhaitez m'enchaîner à une femme que je n'ai vu qu'une seule fois, que je connais à peine et qui…Père comment osez-vous seulement pensé que toute vos petites combines pour être plus puissants me rendraient heureux. Jamais ! Jamais, je ne pourrais vivre heureux de cette façon. »

« Je ne te donnes pas le choix. Demain, tu épouseras la jeune comtesse de Parkinson. »

Les yeux de Harry flamboyèrent et il fit volte face quittant la pièce sans un regard de plus à l'égard de son père qui baissa la tête.

Il ne voulait pas que son fils le déteste, mais pour sa sécurité, il devait épousé cette jeune femme dont le père possédait les meilleurs gardes du corps qui soit. Il voulait éviter à tout prix que cette menace qui planait sur la tête de son fils ne devienne réalité.

« Alors ? Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

« Exactement ce que j'ai dit à mon père lorsqu'il m'a annoncé mon mariage. »

« Ho je vois. C'est triste, j'aurais préféré qu'il l'accepte plus simplement que vous. »

« Personne ne souhaite perdre sa liberté si jeune Lily, même pour une femme aussi belle que toi…Et cette Parkinson est loin d'avoir la beauté que tu possédais à l'époque. Nous punissons notre fils d'une bien cruelle manière…Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Il l'épousera. »

Et le prince quitta sa chambre.

« Ce n'est pas possible. Jamais je n'épouserais cette femme nounou. Je ne le peux pas. Je suis déjà marié. »

« Je le sais bien chaton. Mais que veux tu faire d'autre ? »

« Fuir Pompom, allez rejoindre Draco et quitter le pays. Nos parents ne se préoccupent de nous que pour assurer leur héritage. Seigneur si mon père savait à quel point je m'en balance de ce belle héritage. »

La vieille dame sourit doucement au jeune homme plein de fougue qui fusillait le grand portrait de famille accroché au dessus de la cheminée du petit salon privée.

« Ne dis pas ça Harry. Et fuir n'est pas une solution si jamais il vous retrouverait Draco pourrait facilement être accusé de manipulation envers ta personne et n'échapperait cette fois-ci pas à la condamnation à mort. Tu es mineur Harry et lui ne l'est plus depuis deux ans, ton père possède les plus grands cabinets d'avocats. Draco n'y survivrait pas même avec toute la puissance de Lucius Malfoy. »

Le jeune homme resta coi un instant puis baissa la tête, s'affalant sur l'un des confortable fauteuil.

« Alors que faire…j'en mourrais Nounou, si je dois épouser toute gentille qu'elle doit être. »

« Mourir n'est pas une solution envisageable mais…tu peux faire semblant ? »

Et le brun haussa les sourcils.

« Comment ? »

« Et bien, cet homme, Severus Rogue est un spécialiste des potions en tout genre, et il connaît un moyen de faire cesser la vie pendant 24 heures piles…Au bout de ces heures là, la personne se réveille, comme d'un long sommeil. »

« Ce serait la solution. Je meurs, suis mis au tombeau puis m'enfuit le soir venu. Cette nuit nourrice. Il est encore temps. Je dois mourir cette nuit. »

Le jeune homme était comme paniqué. Il se leva brusquement et écrivit un message à l'attention de Draco qu'il remit à Pompresh pour qu'elle le fasse envoyé, puis il partit lui-même pour l'église de Severus qui devait être vide à cette heure-ci.

Il y arriva essoufflé mais n'atteint pas cinq minutes et frappa durement à la porte, mais personne à l'intérieur ne sembla prêt à lui ouvrir, alors il le fit lui-même et entra dans l'église qu'il trouva vide, mais il ne s'y attarda pas et courut jusqu'à la sacristie qu'il passa puis monta les escalier qui menait à l'appartement du prêtre. Il frappa de nouveau mais de nouveau, personne ne répondu.

Jurant silencieusement il ouvrit tout de même la porte et entra, longeant le couloir et passant à côté d'une porte d'où provenaient des bruits…étranges.

Harry rougit violemment et mordit sa lèvre, ayant du mal à réaliser que le cher prêtre et parrain de son époux…et bien…s'envoyait en l'air avec…au vue ou plutôt à l'entente des bruits….un autre homme.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre la fin de leurs ébats et bien que tout ceci fût fort prétentieux et sans gêne de sa part, le jeune Potter…frappa.

Les bruits qui retentirent alors à l'intérieur de la pièce eurent le mérite de le faire sourire, jusqu'à ce que le visage furibond mais tout de même passablement anxieux du prêtre apparaisse.

« Potter, bon sang que faites vous ici ? A cet heure ci ? Et on vous a jamais dit de ne pas entrer chez les gens sans frapper ? » Demanda t-il toussant de gêne.

L'héritier s'autorisa un bref rire.

« J'ai frappé mon père mais, il se trouve que vous étiez trop occupé…apparemment. »

« J'espère que c'est important au moins. » Répondit l'homme en soupirant de soulagement quand il comprit que Harry n'était pas choqué. Enfin, pas trop.

« Vous ne me présentez pas. »

Harry sourit narquoisement et Severus haussa un sourcil.

« Vous êtes une tête à claque monsieur Potter…Si mon filleul n'était pas tant épris de vous… Sirius, tu peux sortir. »

« Sûr ? » Fit une voix grave et terriblement sexy. (Genre Marc Lavoine !)

« Bien sûr. »

« Bien ! »

Un homme d'une trentaine d'année, aux longs cheveux noirs et au visage fin et gracieux apparut alors dans l'encadrement de la porte et entoura la taille de Severus de ses bras et posa son menton sur une des épaules de son amant.

Il tendit finalement une main à Harry.

« Je suis Sirius Black, enchanté de te rencontrer. Tu dois être Harry. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et Severus les entraîna au salon.

« Est-ce que Draco sait pour vous deux ? » Demanda Harry en s'asseyant.

« Non » Fut la réponse catégorique du maître de l'église. « Je n'aurais plus aucune autorité sur lui si jamais il l'apprenait. »

Cette phrase arracha un rire joyeux à l'héritier.

« Alors que fais tu là Harry ? Puis-je t'aider à quoique ce soit ? »

Le rire de Harry mourut dans sa gorge.

« Heu…oui. Vous pouvez m'aider. Mon père…a décidé de me marier demain pour que j'oublie un peu la douleur que je ressens pour la mort de Ron. L'ennui, et vous devez le savoir…est que je suis déjà marier et que je mourrais si je devais épouser quelqu'un d'autre.

Et c'est pour cette raison que je suis ici. »

« Ces jeunes ! Tout de suite dans le mélodramatique ! »

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Sirius ? »

« Je crois poussin, que je le sais mieux que toi au contraire. Sais-tu seulement le nombre de jeunes filles et jeunes hommes qui viennent me réclamer une potion ou un médicament qui les fera passer de l'autre côté de la barrière. Alors moi en tant qu'apothicaire responsable et entretenant de surcroît une relation plutôt passionnante et passionné avec un prêtre, je me dois de faire les psy. Donc oui Severus, je sais de quoi ce gamin parle Sev ! »

Le prêtre regardait alternativement son amant et Harry en clignant des yeux.

Puis il les fronça et baissa la tête.

« Vous voulez vous tuer Harry ? Vous voulez vraiment mourir ? Mais mon dieu, pensez vous à Draco, enfin…il ne faut pas que vous mourriez et…

« Sev… »

« …Si vous mourrez Draco ne s'en remettra pas non plus et il mourra aussi et pour rien au monde… »

« Sev ! »

« …Je ne laisserais mon filleul mourir et je ne vous laisserais pas mourir vous parce que je ne veux pas non plus vous voir mourir… »

« Severus Rogue bon sang, tu écoutes quand on te parles ! »

Sev s'arrêta instantanément et fixa d'un air méchant son amant qui lui fit signe de jeter un coup d'œil à l'autre personne présente dans la pièce.

Ce qu'il fit.

Et ce qu'il découvrit lui réchauffa le cœur. Harry était plié en deux sur son fauteuil et quelques larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux, il tentait visiblement de reprendre sa respiration tout en fixant le prêtre le plus sérieusement du monde.

Quelques minutes passèrent et Harry finit par se calmer, se rasseyant normalement dans son fauteuil.

« Je ne veux pas mourir monsieur, jamais…enfin, pas tant que je suis encore maître de mon destin et pour rien au monde je n'abandonnerais Draco. Je lui ais fait promettre et je lui est promis que jamais rien ne nous séparera d'aussi loin que nous pourrons nous trouver l'un de l'autre. Je suis ici parce que ma nourrice m'a dit que vous faisiez des poisons ou potions capables d'imiter la mort. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

Severus dévisagea Harry et se racla la gorge, s'asseyant doucement sur son fauteuil.

« Tu veux faire croire à ta propre mort ? »

Le brun acquiesça et lança un regard plein d'espoir au prêtre qui soupira.

« Et bien, c'est possible bien sûr mais….Es-tu sûr de vouloir faire cela à ta famille ? »

« Ma famille veut me marier à une femme que je n'ai jamais vu, me condamnant à rester loin de Draco toute ma vie, il ne veule rien entendre et ne me donne pas le choix, alors qu'ils aillent se faire cuir un œuf, j'aime mes parents mais ils pensent trop à leur puissance et moi pas. »

Devant tant de détermination Severus hocha la tête et partit rapidement vers son laboratoire d'où il revint quelques minutes plus tard, une petite fiole avec un liquide ambré à l'intérieur.

Il l'a tendit très sérieusement à Harry.

« Tu la vide entièrement, vers minuit, de cette manière tu te réveilleras demain à minuit, je supposes que tu as déjà du faire envoyé un message à Draco. » Harry hocha la tête. « Bien alors je m'arrangerais pour être là vers minuit pour vous récupérer et je vous mènerais à l'aéroport…Où comptez vous aller ? »

Le brun le regarda sans comprendre, prenant tout d'un coup conscience de tout ce que leur fuite allait imposer…

« Harry, vous devez quitter le pays, donc…Il faut que tu saches où vous irez, je pencherais pour la France, j'ai un ami là-bas qui pourrait peut être vous accoueillir le temps que vous trouviez un appartement, je peux peut être aussi, en temps que son parrain, faire virer tout l'argent de Draco sur un compte en France, de cette manière vous bénéficierez de l'argent de Draco. Tu es mineur, donc il nous est impossible de faire ça pour toi, il faudrait une signature de ton père. Et cela m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il accepte. »

« Ouai, moi aussi. »

Le brun lui fit un fin sourire et acquiesça finalement, approuvant ainsi l'idée du prêtre….Ils iraient donc en France.

« Vous partirez seul ? » Demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

Le brun le dévisagea sans comprendre.

« Ben, oui. Théo restera probablement au chevet de Blaise…on verra demain avec Dray. »

« Tu devrais y aller, Harry. Il ne faut qu'on se doute de rien. »

Le brun acquiesça et remercia chaleureusement les deux hommes avant de quitter les lieux, la petite fiole dans sa poche.

Il marcha pendant un petit moment sur la plage, seul, pensant à tout ce qui allait se passer à partit de ce soir et s'assit finalement sur le sable, ne se lassant pas une seconde de regarder la mer, calme et sereine en cette fin d'après midi agréable, il ferma doucement les yeux et respira doucement repensant au souffle de Draco sur sa peau…

Mais il sursauta violemment quand une lame fouetta l'air et s'abattit avec force vers lui.

Il réussit cependant à esquiver le coup en roulant sur le sable, il sauta sur ses pieds et dévisagea l'homme en face de lui.

Plutôt grand, pâle, le visage fin et agréable, et une musculature fine, il avait tout d'un prince anglais débarqués d'Asie mais…Le visage de tueur qu'il affichait en fixant le jeune héritier Potter lui fit bien comprendre qu'il n'était pas vraiment là pour boire un thé.

« Qui ? »

L'homme eut un sourire froid et s'avança doucement vers Harry, la lame de son épée tendu en avant ne laissant aucun doute sur la cible à abattre.

« Je pense que vous le savez très bien petit prince. »

« Alors Malfoy irait réellement jusqu'à me faire assassiner pour faire plonger mon père. Mais l'ennui c'est que mon cher père est beaucoup plus attentionné envers son argent et ses possessions qu'envers son fils et il créa beaucoup plus attentif à sa réussite moi mort pour ne jamais donner raison à Lucius Malfoy. »

L'homme haussa les épaules et fit encore un pas vers Harry.

« Peu m'importe, je suis payé pour vous tuer…alors…Je vous tuerais. »

Et avant que Harry n'ait pu réaliser ce qu'il se passait, l'assassin se jeta sur lui et fendit l'air de sa lame.

…Qui percuta avec violence un morceau de bois.

« Tires toi Harry. »

« Théo ! »

Le meilleur ami de Draco était en effet arrivé au bon moment, et parait avec grâce chacun des coups de l'homme mais avec rien d'autre qu'un bout de bois pour frapper en retour, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose.

« Harry, vas t-en vite. »

« Théodore Nott ? N'es-tu pas censé faire parti du clan Mafoy petite ordure traître à ton sang ! Je me ferais un plaisir de te faire passer de l'autre côté du fossé toi aussi. »

Et avec encore plus de hargne, il se jeta sur le jeune homme qui commençait vraiment à avoir du mal à s'écarter de l'épée à temps.

Se battre contre un professionnel était tout de même autre chose que de se battre contre les andouilles du clan Potter.

La petite bataille tourna très rapidement à l'avantage de l'homme qui réussit à immobiliser Théo à terre, sa lame appuyée contre sa gorge tremblante.

« Alors à quoi tu penses maintenant ? »

« Allez vous faire foutre. »

« Mais je m'en fais tous les jours un réel plaisir. »

Et il enfonça la lame, faisant perler le sang.

Il allait le tuer, comme ça, sur cette grande plage où Blaise avait déjà failli perdre la vie.

Théo ferma douloureusement les yeux, pensant au fait qu'il était bien trop jeune pour mourir maintenant, pour ne plus pouvoir rigoler avec Blaise et Draco, qui au passage, pour l'un était exiler à cause d'un meurtre qu'il avait commis pour se venger du la tentative de meurtre de l'autre, Blaise, qui était dans un état critique pour avoir voulu protéger le premier qui était exiler…blablabla…

Il fallut un petit moment pour que Théo s'aperçoive finalement qu'il n'était toujours pas mort, et que Harry le fixait d'un air anxieux, arrachant rapidement un morceau de sa chemise et essuyant le sang qui coulait de la fine blessure.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Théo se releva sans y croire et regarda autour de lui, avisant l'assassin étendu par terre, le visage dans le sable, une grosse branche posée juste à côté du corps inanimé.

« Tu l'as tué ? »

Le jeune prince laissa échapper un petite rire stresser.

« Tu me vois tuer quelqu'un…Non je pense ne pas avoir tapé assez fort…enfin j'espère. »

Il aida Théo à se relever.

« Je n'aurais jamais penser que Lucius irait jusqu'à te faire assassiner. »

« Sérieusement, moi non plus…comme quoi. »

« Tu devrais te dépêcher de rentrer, je vais m'occuper de lui. »

« Oki, merci Théo. »

Il le salua brièvement et partit en courant en direction du manoir Potter.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là un message s'égarait dans les champs.

Allongé sur son lit, seul, le jeune héritier Potter fixait inlassablement le petit flacon dans lequel reposait tranquillement ce liquide ambré qui allait lui ôter la vie pendant 24 longues heures.

Il lança un dernier coup d'œil à son réveil et inspira profondément, montant lentement sa main jusqu'à sa bouche, respira une dernière fois l'air ambiant puis dans un geste lent, il plaça la fiole entre ses lèvres et fit couler le liquide glacé à l'intérieur de ses lèvres.

Il eut alors à peine le temps de se glisser sous les draps et de poser sa tête sur son oreiller en plume de cygne que son cœur cessait de battre.

La nourrice entra peu après les douze coups de minuit dans la chambre du jeune homme et le borda doucement, l'embrassant comme une mère.

« Au revoir mon chéri. »

Puis aussi discrètement qu'elle était rentrée la dame sortit de la chambre que toute vie venait de quitter.

Le lendemain, à neuf heures quinze exactement, deux premiers coups légers furent frappés à la porte, suivi au bout de quelques instants par une voix s'élevant dans le silence de la pièce.

« Harry, mon chéri, est ce que tu es réveillé ? Je peux entrer ? »

Mais rien…du tout, ne répondit à la mère de l'héritier, et celle-ci croyant à un caprice de son enfant, sans plus de préambule pénétra dans sa chambre.

Elle vint se placer à côté de son lit, avisant le visage paisible de son fils auréolé de ses cheveux de jais. Elle tendit la main avec un sourire doux et caressa légèrement sa joue, restant un instant surprise par leur froideur excessive.

Elle saisit ensuite un morceau de l'épaisse couette entre ses mains et d'un geste sec tira dessus, ne rencontrant aucune résistance.

Elle haussa un sourcil lorsqu'elle ne vit aucune réaction de la part de son fils.

Puis, après une minute d'attention…

…Elle hurla.

Et tomba à genoux, les mains sur le visage de son fils, tentant de palper un signe de vie quelconque, quelque chose qui ne confirmerait pas le manque de vie, de respiration, de mouvement qui avait l'air de figer la pièce.

Mais rien, rien, et le père trouva la mère et l'enfant ainsi, et il pleura aussi, maudissant son orgueil, serrant son fils contre lui, fracassant la petite fiole contre un mur.

Et les ambulances furent appelés, on prévint le grand seigneur, qui se rendit lui-même jusque chez les Potter, qui fit par de son désappointement et de sa tristesse, qui accusa la haine et l'orgueil du père, mais qui le fit sagement, ne souhaitant pas plus accablé ce père pourtant si aimant.

L'enfant fut porté à la chapelle, au lieu d'un mariage, ce fut un enterrement que le prêtre donna ce jour-là, le jeune homme reposant sur une gerbe de fleur blanche, aussi innocente que l'était ce petit ange riant aux éclats pour un rien lorsqu'il était enfant.

Et à cet enterrement fut présent un autre garçon, un petit peu plus âgés que le défunt, qui pleurait cependant doucement, et très silencieusement caché derrière une des hautes colonnes de marbres qui décoraient la chapelle.

Ce jeune homme n'attendit cependant pas la fin de l'office et sortit rapidement pour monter dans sa voiture, ne pouvant se résoudre à démarrer, ne pouvant se résoudre à aller là-bas, et lui annoncer cela…cette horrible nouvelle qui risquait de le tuer.

Et pourtant il le fit, démarrant l'auto qui quitta rapidement le centre de la ville.

Il atteint quelques heures plus tard la petite maison dont Draco disposait au milieu de nulle part, et il était là, assis sur une chaise en train de lire un livre calmement, comme si tout ceci était normal, et Théo l'observa un moment, jusqu'à ce que le jeune Malfoy ne tourne la tête et lui fasse un sourire rayonnant.

Le blond se leva de sa chaise en même temps que l'autre, la gorge noué et les membres tremblants sortaient de sa voiture.

Draco arriva rapidement à sa hauteur et le serra fort dans ses bras.

Mais il se tendit rapidement quand il ne sentit aucune réaction de la part de son meilleur ami.

Il se recula donc un peu et fixa Théo qui détourna ses yeux brouillés par les larmes.

Et le cœur de l'exilé accéléra sa course et ses yeux se voilèrent.

« Blaise est… » Souffla t-il alors que de nouvelles larmes s'échappaient des yeux de son ami qui secoua doucement la tête de façon négative.

Puis n'y tenant plus il se jeta dans les bras de Draco et le serra très fort contre lui.

« Il va falloir que tu sois fort Dray hein ? Promets moi, tu seras fort. »

Les bras du jeune homme se resserrèrent encore plus autour du cou de l'héritier Mafoy qui ne comprenait pas.

Pourquoi devait–il être fort si Blaise n'était pas mort.

C'était la seule personne qui l'importait avec Harry.

Et son sang se figea alors que ses bras s'affaissaient le long de son corps.

« Non. » Articula t-il alors que ses jambes cédaient.

Théo l'accompagna dans sa chute, ne voulant pas le lâcher, et ils tombèrent tout les deux à genoux.

« Théo non…Il…pas lui Théo…Dis moi que ce n'est pas lui. Pas Harry Théo. Pas Harry. »

Mais aucune négation ne vint de la part de son meilleur ami qui ne cessait de le serrer contre lui et le blond s'agrippa alors tel un noyer à sa bouée au corps de Théo, pleurant doucement, silencieusement, ne pouvant pas réellement croire que ce qu'il était en train de vivre n'était pas un cauchemar.

« Je vais me réveiller, je vais me réveiller, je vais me réveiller… » Répétait-il inlassablement de façon à peine audible pour Théo qui ne bougeait pas, s'appliquant simplement à donner le plus de réconfort possible à son meilleur ami.

Mais au bout d'un moment les pleures et les murmures désespérés du blond cessèrent et il se releva brusquement, tenant la main de Théo dans la sienne.

Il le conduisit rapidement jusqu'à la voiture et monta à l'intérieur incitant le brun à faire de même.

« Dray, tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer dans Vérone. »

« Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre je veux le voir…Je…Je veux comprendre pourquoi il a fait ça, pourquoi il m'a laissé. »

Théo lui tendit les clés et Draco démarra.

« Il devait épouser Pansy Parkinson aujourd'hui. Je suis tellement désolé Dray. »

Mais le blond ne répondit pas, perdu quelque part entre sa douleur et la culpabilité d'être parti, d'avoir laissé le brun tout seul…Pour le voir faire finalement ce que lui avait promis de ne pas faire.

Mais maintenant, maintenant rien ne le retenait plus n'est ce pas ?

Ils arrivèrent en ville en soirée et Draco vint déposer Théo chez lui, lui laissant sa voiture et partant seul à pieds après avoir serré son meilleur ami contre lui.

Il marcha pendant longtemps, seul, un petit air frais et doux caressant sa peau glacé par la douleur et la peine.

Il avait tellement froid, tellement mal.

Mais rien ne pourrait lui redonner la chaleur d'antan, rien sauf celui qu'il aimait tant et qui l'avait quitter, le laissant seul dans cette ville de brute, rempli d'une haine nourrit depuis des millénaires par leur chère et très respectueuse famille au sang si pur et si noble et si brave…

« Et si funestement assassine. » Murmura t-il dans l'ombre d'un arbre gigantesque.

Il s'approchait, peut être inconsciemment, d'une boutique bien connu autant par lui que par toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait.

Tous des jeunes en manque de sensation forte qui se procurait ici en absinthe, en potion, d'amour, de bonheur, de malheur…Des potions en réalité tout à fait anodine…

Mais, très peu de gens en réalité connaissait l'arrière boutique de cette très ancienne boutique tenu aujourd'hui par un homme expérimenté dans l'art sombre de la maîtrise des poisons.

Le blond ne réfléchit même pas avant d'entrer et comme un automate exigea désespérément au vendeur le plus fulgurant des poisons, ne semblant même pas entendre les tentatives de raisonnement de son interlocuteur.

Alors au bout de plusieurs minutes de suppliques mêlées de menaces et de larmes, l'homme partit dans un coin sombre de son comptoir et en revint avec une petite fiole contenant un liquide d'un rouge violent.

Le jeune héritier s'en saisit et mit la note au nom de la famille Mafloy, manquant le regard entendu du vendeur.

Il ressortit rapidement et se dirigea vers le clocher maintenant sombre baissant la tête à chaque fois qu'il croisait quelqu'un trop angoissé à l'idée qu'on le reconnaisse et qu'on ne le laisse pas de ce fait, accomplir ce pourquoi il était revenu.

Il atteint finalement l'église qui indiquait déjà minuit moins vingt et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, les larmes envahissant subitement ses yeux lorsqu'il pénétra enfin dans la vaste chapelle illuminée.

Elle était si belle cette chapelle, toute en marbre veiné de noir, le silence résonnant dans tout les recoins, derrière les colonnes, entre les bancs et jusqu'à l'autel qui, pour le moment, était caché par un somptueux lit funéraire, entouré d'immenses gerbes de fleurs blanches, éternels qui rendait encore plus angélique la vue du jeune garçon gisant dessus, tout de blanc vêtu, une légère chemise en soie et un pantalon assorti.

Il avait comme d'habitude ses jolis petits pieds nus, et ses mains fines et menu était posé sur sa poitrine où gisait une rose blanche.

« Mon ange… » Murmura le blond en s'asseyant auprès de son époux.

Il lui saisit les mains et se pencha dessus les embrassant doucement, les mouillant de ses larmes.

« Pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé tout seul. Tu m'avais promis, tu m'avais promis. »

Il monta alors encore plus sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur le corps toujours sans vie de son compagnon.

Il plaça ensuite ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, embrassant ses lèvres d'une manière tellement désespérée…

« Pourquoi...Hein mon ange. Je ne peux pas sans toi, tu le sais n'est ce pas ? Tu m'as ensorcelés ce jour-là mon amour, avec ton adorable costume, ton adorable visage d'ange…Seigneur tu n'avais pas le droit, tu n'avais pas le droit de partir, pas sans moi. » Articula t-il violemment dans un sanglot qui résonna désespérément sur les murs de la salle.

Il plongea son visage dans le cou de Harry et laissa encore couler ses larmes alors qu'une de ses jambes passaient de l'autre côté du corps et qu'il se retrouvait finalement allongé au côté de son mari. Il tira la fiole de sa poche et la monta à sa bouche, caressant la joue du mort qui peu à peu reprenait des couleurs…Mais…

La vue brouillé par les larmes l'héritier Malfoy avala d'une traite le poison alors que l'héritier Potter ouvrait doucement les yeux, les plongeant ainsi dans ceux d'un gris mouillé de son époux.

Ecarquillant les yeux et s'étouffant à moitié, Draco lâcha la fiole et toucha sans y croire le visage du garçon…

Qui après voir doucement sourit aperçut la petit fiole et la saisit rapidement, dévisageant ensuite avec horreur le blond qui doucement, ne lâchant pas la main fine de Harry, se laissait tomber sur les oreillers doux du lit funéraires, funestes témoin d'un évènement macabre…Mais si fort en amour.

« Dray, Dray…Amour non…S'il te plait Dray, pas ça… »

Le petit brun était penché sur le corps de Draco qui voyait doucement sa vue s'amoindrir, sentant encore sa main dans l'étreinte chaude et rassurante de son Harry…en vie.

« Harry. » Murmura t-il alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour toujours.

Un sanglot d'enfant triste résonna alors dans la chapelle, frappant les murs par la douleur et la peine qui en émanait…et encore plus quand il fut suivit par d'autre, si plein toujours d'un désespoir immense, irréparable.

Un petit enfant, qui riait pourtant si souvent, maintenant à genoux, tenant la main de son amour perdu depuis longtemps et pleurant des larmes de sangs que leurs deux familles avaient par trop de fois fait couler.

« Non…Dray…non. »

Et encore des sanglots, des sanglot, des larmes, des pleures…et…et cette dague, dépassant de cette botte, cette jolie dague gravé d'un nom maudit, des armes d'une famille qu'il se devait de haïr…Haïr…comme il l'avait si bien fait avec son époux…

Parce que…Ne dit-on pas que la haine est très proche de l'amour.

Il se saisit doucement de cette arme si belle et sans appréhension la posa sur son cœur, battant frénétiquement d'un amour éternel.

Et la plaçant en l'air, il l'abattit soudain…

Et………………une main, un bras encerclant un corps frêle, un bruit sourd résonnant dans une salle déchiré en échos somptueux, un hurlement de rage et de tristesse non feinte, puis de légères paroles murmurés à l'oreille pour calmer un enfant.

Puis de nouveau des pleures mais d'espoir pour ceux-ci, d'espoir et de bonheur…

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi ? »

Des mots brutaux, dangereux, prononcé à un homme, tout de noir vêtu, qui doucement, cachant dans sa poche un petit flacon bleu fit signe doucement à l'autre derrière lui et le blond se retourna et figea, se noyant brutalement dans une forêt de pin, assoiffé de tendresse et envahit par un immense soulagement.

Deux bouches ensuite qui se ferment puis qui s'ouvrent, dans une parfaite symbiose avant de se rejoindre et de se dévorer…

Mêlant tendresse, rage, espoir, soulagement, bonheur…et tout plein d'autres choses qui sont bien plus que cela et qu'on ne peut décrire…

Et c'est pourtant ainsi que s'achève cette histoire qui j'espère vous a plu…parce que moi j'y étais et j'avoue c'était cool, un brun sinistre et triste, arrachant par moment des larmes à certains…et faisant mal à d'autres…

A moi, par exemple, qui m'en suis sortit finalement, après un petit séjour dans un hôpital sympa, et puis on s'est tous rejoint après, avec Théo, Sev et Siri, qui en tant qu'apothicaire et amant de Sevy, avait vendu un…poison fulgurant…mais de courte durée.

Londres est une ville agréable, on y vit tous ensemble, on y a notre vie, sans les mauvais souvenir et Harry et Draco sont toujours amoureux et sautent comme des lapins… (Sans mauvais jeux de mots !). Ils ont deux petits hommes (donc ils sautent un peu moins !)qui respectivement se prénomme Gabriel et Raphaël…Deux prénoms d'anges…comme eux.

Pour ma part je vis bien, avec Théo…on s'en serait pas douté, et nous avons une fille, Noelie…et Sev et Sirius…ben non…ils n'ont pas voulu avoir de goss, sous prétexte que nous ça faisait bien assez…

Bande de vieux va !

Blaise Zabini

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « ………….. » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

**Voili voilou…**

**Laissez des reviews ! Bisous**


End file.
